Harry as a teacher
by thinkswift123
Summary: harry returns to hogwarts with neville as a teacher


Harry sat on the floor of his new office in Hogwarts. Head in his hands he picked up the mirror he had gotten from his godfather 7 years ago. Being an Auror professor Duplewit had invited him to become the defence against the dark arts teacher. He of course had been reluctant to leave James with Ginny but he had. Amongst the staff was a good friend of his named Neville Longbottom. Sometimes they would fancy a trip to hogs mead and visit Madam Rosmerta. Of course whatever chance he got Harry visited Dumbledores portrait in Professor Duplewit's room. Harry crouched over his lesson plan. Even if he was a wizard he still wrote things on paper without enchanting his quill. Ron would've. Harry thought. There was a quiet knock on the office door. Harry sighed and stood up.

"Hullo Harry." Neville said as he stepped in.

"Oh hello Neville." Said Harry. He closed the door and sat at his desk, "What brings you here tonight? Already planned out your herbology lessons?"

"Nah my mandrakes where going nuts and I needed some quiet." Neville said, "Never my favourite mandrakes."

Harry laughed as he recalled Neville fainting in class in their 3rd year.

"Got any post from Ginny?" Neville asked Harry. Changing the subject.

"Not really some ridiculous pictures of James from her once in a while though." Sighed Harry lost in thought for a moment.

Neville sighed. Harry noticed for the first time he had deep purple shadows under his eyes, "You okay their Nev?" He asked.

"Yeah just that I have so much to plan for my 5th years." Neville said.

"Me too. I need to give them a couple boggarts." Harry laughed.

"Hate those things too." Neville murmured.

For a moment they sat in silence. Neville watched the thestrals out the window longingly. Harry sighed, "Well I better get back to my lesson plan." Said Harry.

Neville didn't reply. His armchair facing the window. Harry's brow furrowed. Neville had fallen asleep. Harry chuckled and looked down at his lesson plan once again and for a moment saw the blue eye in the mirror yet again.

"Professor what's the difference between a female boggart and a male boggart?" Bryan Clutch asked.

"Nothing." Harry replied, a smile playing on his lips.

The class smiled and Harry levitated his desk over to the centre to the room. He was going for a lesson Remus would have done. Once it was time for lunch Harry sat in his office. His owl Sirius had gotten a letter in his beak.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are things at Hogwarts? I really hope you are doing well. James keeps trying to sneak into the broom cupboard. Well his magical powers have improved greatly. Yesterday he levitated his mashed potatoes and they flew out the window. Even though that was a great sign of magical achievement I can't say I'm too happy he did that. Hermione sends her love. Sometimes she comes around the house and helps me with James. Sometimes he plays with her hair. Hermione and I are very happy with you for being invited to Hogwarts. James keeps saying "Daddy" but he'll get over you soon enough. Sorry. Ron says to send him a treacle tart because he knows I can't make them very well. Miss you_

_Love _

_Ginny_

Harry smiled then realized Sirius was holding 2 more letters.

_Hey Harry!_

_How are you? I'm sure you opened Ginny's letter by now. How's Neville? Is he doing well on his lesson plan? How are YOU doing on your lesson plan? Really Harry whatever happened to the lesson planner I gave you for your birthday? I spend good money on those! Well I hope you didn't throw it in the fire because Ron said something about that in his sleep Might be a liar but anyway don't make the O.W.L's too hard because Cho Chang's daughter Jenny is in that class. Wouldn't want her to bad mouth you would you? But anyway Ron says he's going to send you a letter too. Even Ginny said Ron's letter might actually be worth reading but you're his best friend so if it's not worth reading you'll read it anyway. Ron said that lesson planner was rubbish anyway. He is a complete loser sometimes. Too bad you won't be able to make it to the wedding. Ron's considering moving it to the summer but I already got Ginny to ask Fleur to make a spot on her cousins wedding planning business. Since she figured out I used to call her phlegm she has been very picky. _

_All my love_

_Hermione_

Harry looked at his watch according to the planets he had 5 minutes to read Ron's letter.

_Harry,_

_I've missed you! How is good old hoggy warts? Ginny won't stop going on about you. If she doesn't shut up soon I'll have to throw James's favourite book away to distract her. He's really into the tale of the three brothers. Ginny really enjoys reading to him Hermione is panicking that the wedding will be horrid without treacle tarts and we can't ask Ginny to make them because she does not have the gift of baking. Maybe you could send us a few so Hermione will shut up about the whole thing. The more she talks about it the more it makes me want to throw up. Speaking of which James threw up on me yesterday when I was reading the fountain of fair fortune to him. Of course it's not his favourite so I better stick to the three brothers._

_Ron_

Harry had just finished the letter when a stream of students filed into the room. Harry disliked this class because they were Slytherins. Of course the Hufflepuffs weren't half bad but Harry was not really into Trevor McTravish the son of Kelan McTravish the horrible man in the department of mysteries. Harry sighed, "Flip to page 48 in your text books." He said

"Sir why do we need to learn about boggarts?" Trevor burst out.

Harry was strongly reminded of Draco Malfoy.

"Boggarts will be on your O.W.L's." Harry said, "and you will come across one sometime in your life."

Roberta Parkinson raised her hand, "Sir"

"Yes Roberta?" Harry asked her.

"Well could you just teach us then sir?" She asked.

Harry sighed and once again levitated the desk to the centre of the room. By the end of the day he had taught about Hinky Tonks, Demenntors,Unforgivable Curses, Gryndlows and shielding spells. Harry sighed and collapsed in his chair. Dinner had stuffed him so. The house elves had done well. He decided to write back to Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. He picked up the quill exhaustedly and dipped it into fresh ink.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm fine. This teaching thing is so difficult. Much more difficult that Lupin got credit for. Anyway Trevor McTravish is being a git. Tell Hermione if she sees Kelan at the ministry to give him a good kick for me. Ron says Hermione's very stressed about the whole wedding. The treacle tarts are apparently a new must have. Anyway tell her I'll have Neville make her some. I'll probably have some house elves make her some though. Don't tell her she's already stressed enough. From what Ron tells me James doesn't like him all that much. He reckons that it was because he read "The fountain of fair fortune" instead of "The tale of the three brothers." I reckon otherwise though. Don't tell him I said that._

_Love you, Harry_

Harry had ran out of ink so he went to Neville's office to get some.

"Hullo Harry." Said Neville brightly.

Harry noticed the shadows under his eyes had ceased.

"Hullo can I borrow some ink?" Harry asked.

"Sure Grans just sent me some new ink." Neville smiled and pulled out the bottle.

"Thanks Neville." Harry said and walked back to his office.

_Hey Hermione,_

_Ron tells me you're so worried about the treacle tarts. Don't worry I'll have Neville make you some. Don't go worrying about spew because house elves are being treated fairly. Ron also says he'd love to see you in a nice dress. Tell him not to have an orange tux so his hair won't look horribly fiery. Oh and that lesson planner was never received because James ate it. I know its not healthy to eat enchanted paper but just don't tell Ginny._

_Love Harry._

Harry hoped the lie about James eating the lesson planner was a passable lie. After all he didn't want to hurt Hermione's feelings.

_Dear Ron,_

_If you're so worried about the wedding just ask Bill for tips. He's had a successful wedding. I know you want we to tell you that it will be successful but seriously I cannot emphasize this enough. DO NOT WEAR AN ORANGE TUX! HERMIONE WILL PULL A JAMES ON YOU! Don't seriously. If you do the whole world will know you as a wedding crasher. Don't even go there. Oh well Professor Duplewit will have my head if I don't have my O.W.L's planned so good luck on the wedding._

_Love Harry._

Harry looked at Sirius and smoothed his feathers. Sirius clucked happily. Harry gave him the letters and carried him to the window. Then he realized that during dinner he had slipped Neville his lesson plan so he could get ideas. Carefully Harry swept down the corridor and knocked hard on Neville's door.

"What?" Neville asked wearily.

Without anyone holding it the door swung open.

"Hello Neville." Harry said.

"Oh hey Harry I suppose you want your lesson plan back?" Neville asked already elbow deep in a bag that he had slung across the office floor.

"Yes thanks and I wanted to talk to you about your lesson plan." Harry replied.

Neville handed him the book and pulled out a large calendar from inside his desk.

"You're teaching your students about butober puss?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah well I wrote to professor Sprout and she said when in doubt use buttober puss." Neville sighed.

Harry laughed. Sometimes Neville could be very Hermione-ish.

"So have you deducted points from Slythering then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I found Cody Levbins trying to shove Jamal McMillan's face down a toilet." Neville said.

"Well I saw Jenny Chang try and levitate John Carbins robes into the lake" Harry laughed.

"Well Harry thanks for dropping by I have to go and do my lesson plan." Neville said.

Harry taking a hint stood up and walked back to his office. On the way he found Trevor McTravish out of bed. "10 Points from Slytherin." Harry said.

"But sir you see professor Dupplewit asked me to meet him." McTravish said.

"Yeah then I will accompany you there." Harry said stiffly. He often liked students but McTravish had an exception.

"Coffee beans." Harry said.

The gargoyle sprang open and Harry had McTravish on his heels. Even before Harry could knock a voice said, "Yes may you come in?"

Harry stepped into the office. A lot had changed since Albus Dumbledore had been the head master. Professor Duplewit had an owl instead of a Phoenix and he also had his desk polished every day. The silver instruments where gone and replaced by portraits of other headmasters.

"Ah and what brings you to my office professor Potter?" Professor Dupplewit asked.

"Hate to disturb you Arnold but I have found this boy lurking in the corridors." Harry sighed.

The portrait of Dumbledore in the corner winked at him.

"Sir I had to." McTravish insisted.

"Why is that so?" Professor Dupleit asked.

"Yes then give and answer." Said Harry starting to feel guilty for having McTravish into trouble.

"Well that filthy mud blood lover there-"

"You shall call him Professor Potter, Trevor." Said Professor Duplewit.

"Well then _Professor Potter_ told me today in defence against the dark arts that boggarts could appear anywhere so I went looking for one in-"

"Trevor now why would you go looking for one?" He asked.

Harry who could see that Trevor was making this up said, "If that's the story then I'll get back to my lesson plan now."

Without further ado Harry went to bed and sighed as he thought of what Ron would say if he knew he had passed up and opportunity like this to torture McTravish.

"Are you okay?" Asked a voice interrupting Harry's thoughts.

It was Professor Jenivive. She was the teacher of potions. Harry sighed, "Fine."

"Oh well you look upset." She sighed.

"I am not." Harry snapped.

"Okay then." By the look on her face Professor Jenivive wasn't buying it.

"Bye." Said Harry.

It was 10:29pm. He strode past Jenivive and headed back to his office. To think only 4 more weeks at Hogwarts and he would see Ginny again. He would be free. Suddenly he spotted Sirius at his bedside table. He unravelled the package Sirius was carrying with a loud crack. Inside was the usual fan mail.

Dear Mr Harry Potter I love how you saved my kids and I from Voldemort! You don't have to write back! I love you, Luna corpselone

Even though Harry liked attention it had been ages since he had saved the world. He stroked Sirius's feathers and Sirius nipped his finger. Harry looked down at all the mail, rejected it and sighed. He should be at home, with Ginny. Not at Hogwarts. At home just at home with Ginny and James. Having a laugh on broomsticks and drinking butter beer. Without depressing himself Harry sighed and went back to his lesson plan. He had Sirius fly out to the owlery.

The next morning at 4:46 am Harry woke up. His lesson plan sticking to his face with drool. Sirius had been pecking his fingers like mad. His ring finger with his marriage ring had bled all over his first year lesson plan. Harry saw that Sirius was carrying a letter.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Oh my god! The wedding was absolutely wonderful! I wish you could have been there. Hermione wore her mothers dress it was so beautiful! Ron didn't wear and orange tux so its okay and I love that fact that you advised him not to. Anyway James misses you so I hope that hogwarts is still good without Dumbledore. Have you been speaking to his portrait lately? Hermiones worried about your lesson plan. Anyway James has been taught a new word. George taught him to say "Uncle Ronnie is a big ugly git."_

_Love, Ginny_

As much as he wanted to write back he had to head down to breakfast.

"Hello." Said Neville, bumping into him on the way to breakfast.

Harry took his place beside Professor Dupplewit.

"Why hello Harry." He said.

"Hello." Said Harry politely.

"You seem cheery." Professor Dupplewit noted.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked.

"Well your wife's cousin Victoire has been injured by the giant squid in the lake." Professor Dupplewit said.

Harry stared at him and processed what he had said, "WHAT?" He yelled.

"I said that-"

"NO DON'T SAY IT AGAIN!" Harry yelled

"Where are you-"

Harry didn't bother to listen to professor Dupplewit. He was rushing down the hall.

"Potter what brings you to my-" Madam Pomfrey started.

"Sorry but my er close friend Victoire has been injured!" Harry said.

"Fine, I needed someone to write to the Weasley's anyway I'm afraid she's injured badly." Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry had gone white. Instead of saying anything Harry sighed and walked back to his office where he wrote a letter to the Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Victoire has been injured tell Bill and Fleur immediately! Poppy says you can all come so come immediately!"_

_Love, Harry_

"Take this fast okay?" Harry asked Sirius who responded with a click of the beak.

Sirius flew out the window and Harry headed back to breakfast.

"By George Harry what happened?" Neville asked.

"Well Victoire got injured." Harry said.

"Wow did you tell the Weasley's?" Neville said, shocked.

"Of course." Harry said.

Before he could say anything more, Professor Dupplewit called breakfast over and Harry headed back to his classroom.

"Sir I've just heard that you where upset at breakfast today." Joe Clearwater said.

"Yes well I didn't want any of the food Professor Dupplewit was making." Harry lied.

Joe laughed. Once the class filed in Harry asked questions.

"Okay now who can tell me what form a phoenix takes when it's dying?" He asked.

Joe raised his hand.

"Yes Joe?"

"A flame!" He cried.

"Yes 5 points for Gryffindor!" Harry smiled.

"Thanks." Joe grinned.

"Now what happens when a Phoenix dies?" Harry asked.

Hayley Jerkins hand shot up.

"Yes Hayley?" He asked.

"It gives itself another life from its flames." Hayley said.

Just then an owl flew in. Sirius with Ginny's reply.

"Okay class read chapter 10 please. Not able to resist the temptation Harry tore open the letter.

_Harry,_

_I've told them. We are on our way Fleur is very upset. She wants to write._

_Dearest Harry,_

_We are coming. How's Victoire? Is she fine? _

_Love Fleur_

Harry sighed. Typical Fleur.

"Sir um what do we do when we are done?" Carrie asked.

"Practice your shield charms." Harry suggested off the top of his head.

By the time half the class was up and practising Harry had given them an assignment, "Okay now you are in your 3rd year so your homework is to write me an essay worth 2 parchment rolls on boggarts." Harry said.

The class grumbled and headed out. Harry ran for the hospital wing. Once he opened the door Ginny threw her arms around him. Harry passionately kissed her for a while until Ron cleared his throat loudly. Harry noticed that they where all there. Fleur was weeping. He saw James kneeling by the bed.

"James." Harry said softly.

Apparently James knew his name because he looked up and said, "Daddy?"

Harry swept him up in both arms. He was much heavier now.

"Congrats on your wedding." Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

"Sorry you couldn't be there Harry." Hermione said.

Harry nodded and pointed at Ron, "James this is Ron." Harry said.

"Uncle Ronnie is a big ugly git." Said James.

George laughed which was quickly turned into a hasty cough due to Mrs. Weasley's glare.

"Yeah he knows you." Said Harry happily.

He walked over to Fleur who was sobbing into Bill's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." He said.

"But she eez hurt eez she not?" Fleur asked.

"She'll get better." Harry said.

"Harry do you have any idea what Victoire was doing out on school grounds while she should've been in class?" Bill asked.

"No idea. I wasn't teaching Ravenclaw that day." Harry said.

Hermione made a choking sound in the corner. Harry turned, "Harry, me and Ron are going to…um….see professor Dupplewit." Hermione announced.

"Sure." Harry nodded.

"Um..can Fleur and I have a moment alone?" Bill asked.

"Of course!" Harry said.

"What about-" Said Ginny

"Lets go outside." Harry said, "Can you watch James?"

"Leetle Jamez eez so cute." Sobbed Fleur.

Harry nodded. He took Ginny by the arm and led her back into the hall where they found Ron and Hermione snogging.

"Oi!" Yelled Harry.

They broke apart, "Sorry we where getting a bit side tracked." Hermione blushed red as a brick.

Ron sighed, "How's Bill?"

"Not good." Ginny replied first.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, taken aback

"Well Fleur just keeps crying." Ginny said.

"Well she does have a good reason." Harry explained.

"She still has the energy to call James cute." Ginny pointed out.

"True." Harry muttered.

"You can come in now." Bill said, poking his head out the door.

They filed in to hear Madam Pomfrey, "Visitor hours are over in 15 minutes."

Harry was used to Madam Pomfrey being so vile. Fleur gave a sort of shriek and Harry was distracted from his thoughts.

"She stirs!" She cried with happiness.

"Well if the cooking pot is in the right place." George remarked.

Harry looked at Victoire, who (thank goodness) had not inherited her mother's thick French accent.

"Mother?" She asked.

"Victoire!" Yelled Fleur.

"What's happened?" Victoire asked.

"Well you have been attacked by a giant squid." George said, "No biggie."

Harry laughed and left the room, Dragging Ginny and James along with him. Ginny's flaming hair almost reached the middle of her back.

"So, how are you?" She asked.

"Fine." Harry said, smiling.

Ginny saw dark shadows under his eyes.

"Well I've missed you." Ginny smiled.

Harry kissed her, slowly at first but more intensely. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

They could have done this for more than several minutes until James said, "Uncle Ronnie is a big ugly git!"

Causing Ginny to laugh they broke apart, laughing. The smell of lilacs lingered in the air. The smell only Ginny had. James wrapped his arms around his mother's foot.

Harry bent down to pick him up. James gave a cry of despair from being removed from his mother's foot. Harry smiled at Ginny and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Professor Dupplewit said we could stay until Victoire was well again." Ginny said.

"Well then you might have to stay in my office." Harry laughed.

James was still muttering about Ron under his breath.

"Hello." Said Neville as they passed on the way to Harry's office.

"Hello." Harry and Ginny both said in Unison.

"Well I better be on my way." Neville said.

"Okay." They said in unison again.

Neville chuckled and James giggled. Once they reached Harry's office it was time to teach classes to his 5th years.

"Sorry Gin but I have to go and teach my lessons." Harry said.

"Its okay." Ginny sighed, stroking James's forehead.

"Bye." Harry said as he crossed the room to the door.

"Wait." Ginny said

"What?" Harry asked.

"You forgot this." Ginny said and she kissed his lips softly and passionately. Harry kissed her back and headed to class.

For that day the 5th years complained loudly about how much homework they had. That day Victoire tried to escape her bed in the hospital wing while Madam Pomfrey went to see the headmaster.

"Eet waz hilarious!" Cried Fleur when Harry, Ginny, and James went to visit Victoire. Victoire blushed as red as Feurs robes.

"Really Victoire, you should have better escape plans. Just ask George." Bill laughed.

Harry cracked a slight smile and looked at the calendar in the corner of the room. 3 more weeks till he would be back home.

Victoire sighed as she looked at the ceiling, "GUYS I'M STILL HERE!" She cried.

Harry stifled a laugh since Victoire was already irritated with him. The Weasley's laughed. It almost felt like old times again. To think that in 3 weeks he'd be home and all this teacher nonsense would be all over made Harry wonder whether he was willing to go back to the old life. After a moment of thought he decided he did and laughed along with the Weasley's.


End file.
